Glitches: Space
Walk Outside In Space Glitch On Battlefront 2, go to any space level and get into a ship, then press the land/take off button repeatedly you should start moving forward VERY SLOWLY when part of your ship is penetrating the force field get out you should be on the outside, if not take off and land once more. It is also possible to get on top of the Empire's capital ship in this same manner. To do this first get into their troop carrier ship and press the land/take off button repeatedly. You should start to move. Once you penetrate the force field, continue pushing the land/take off button. You should eventually get above it. Then land and you can respawn there whenever you want. Also, if you land any ship as you are leaving the hangar, you will land outside the forcefield and be able to get out. Fall or Be Killed On Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron, you can fall into space from a capital ship. Start out as the Imperials, then take a transport and go into the Rebel hangar. Turn 90 degrees and land as close to the wall as possible. You may fall through the floor. If you do not, you might be killed by the ship landing on you. To repeat this without having to restart the entire level, simply spawn at the ship. It works most of the time. Enter the Bridge, Exit Victorous This must be done on a Clone Wars Space battle on Battlefront 2, excluding Mustafar Space in the campaign mode. Preferably, you should be of the Republic class. Pick the V-wing, and take out the shield by your own methods, inside or out. Destroy their Bridge. Now, right behind the bridge, but not too far behind, you should fly straight down into the ship. If all goes well, you should be inside the ship, but not in the hangar! (You can now fly into their hangar unharmed, I think.) It's especially fun with Invincibility on because you can storm the life control or shield generator room. Fly inside ships/die while invincible (PS2) Fly into enemy hangar, then you boost while inside a hangar, but make sure to be invincible so that it works perfectly and you don't get destroyed. Then once inside and the cheat has been activated, then when you fly inside the ship you can sometimes see that there is some aurebesh writings inside the mesh, thats inconsquential. But since you are in a ship, preferably the Providence, you may sometimes be able to exit the ship while inside. There is a flip side that I found that needs more research on it, but if you fly a transport and exit the vehicle while inside the ship you may fall into the shield generator room, and sometimes i found that the LAAT/i is still there but even while invicinble when you get into the ship it explodes and you fall for almost 20 minutes before you have to respawn. Warning do not do this online, people will see that you are basically going to kill 3-4 people, and it can cause the server to start to lag, as you fall facing up so you will see the ships still there. Getting under the shield generators. On any space map, with any ship, go into the shield generator room. When standing in the doorway, turn left. Go down the stairs. Turn towards the centre of the room. You wll be able to walk around the edge of the shield generator, but STAY where you are. The curved wall around the shield generator will have pillars that can be dangerous to walk around, but you can go around the first one. Now, walk back towards it, but rather than going around, you will end up under the stairs that you just came down! This is fun on enemy ships, as you can shoot their feet through the floor. Just don't jump! This is tested on PS2, Xbox, and PC. Trapping enemies On any space map that has a boarding ship, play as the Republic or Rebels. Get in the LAAT and take off. When you get to the enemy ship, land on a soldier. they won't die, but instead will be trapped by the ship, unable to shoot or move. Occasionally other units will spawn in the ship, and will also be immobilized, but will be able to shoot at you from the back, so watch out. Category:Glitches Category:Need Rewording Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II